


Never Ending Second Chances

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Lydia doesn't understand why, but even when Aiden has screwed up she can't stop giving him second chances. Set in Season 3a episode The Girl That Knew Too Much. It does not keep with the story line of the episode by much. Hope you like wrote this back in 2017 just posting.





	Never Ending Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I Sadly Don't Own Anything If I Did Things Would Be Different.
> 
> AN: I re-watched Teen Wolf season 3a again the episode, The Girl That Knew Too Much, where we find out that Lydia's a banshee. The look that Lydia and Aiden shared after he'd got into the fight with Cora. Also the fact that even after the look of hurt all over her face and his by that shared look, he showed up in the classroom and gave her support after the missing teacher. They should have stayed together for the series even though love idea of Stiles and her. Written 2017 January, but just now posting.
> 
> AN2: this is not keeping with the show for the most part since we all know how season 3b ending. I will never watch that finale again.

Aiden knew he was in trouble yet again with Lydia. He hadn't meant to go that far over the line, but Cora had been attacking him. She'd been ripping into his chest, clawing at him. He'd been trying to defend his self. He hadn't realized just how far he had gone into his attack until Ethan and Scott were holding him back. Ethan rarely stopped him when he was in this mood because Ethan was most the time with him. Ever since they had come to this damn town though his brother had been anything but by his side on who should and shouldn't be hurt.

Aiden had gotten Lydia to leave the classroom after she had yelled at Jennifer Blake about the teacher missing. He had found her in a split second after she'd started screaming. He had been 'cooling off' as Ethan told him to do. He wasn't sure if Lydia was going to chew him a new one or just do as she was now and continue leaning against him. He actually preferred her yelling at him over this. He'd seen the look she'd had for him. It had been like a knife right to his gut after he'd been stopped from doing anymore to Cora. Then again, that guy might have been more of his heart. She had crawled her way into his heart and soul in a short time.

Lydia was upset about more than that right now and he was her go to. She'd claimed he was just a distraction after the first hook ups, but they couldn't fool each other anymore. It had gone past that the weekend before. He was trying to hide it by being an ass to Ethan about still seeing Danny. His brother wasn't listening though; hell he could smell Danny all over his brother. He was deflecting as usual, but he couldn't keep doing it.  
"Please say something," Aiden finally broke the silence, he probably should just let Lydia stew, and hell her hitting him would be even a good sign. She had done that to him once and he hadn't cared. "Are you okay? You want talk about the teacher? About what you're going do to me?"  
Lydia closed her eyes still trying to figure out why she kept finding the bodies, the missing people and why she couldn't just let Aiden go. She was thinking more about the third at the moment though as she tightened her hold. She knew her friends cared about her and they asked how she was, but after she walked away they always had to go deal with the missing person or dead body. Sometimes she went with them to help, but sometimes she had to go home to the quiet. It was when Aiden always showed up and she knew that her friends didn't know that part. She kept it to herself not wanting them to see how much she was really falling for Aiden.

Her friends didn't wake her up after her nightmares she had while she slept. Her friends didn't see the terror she felt about not knowing what was wrong with her. She didn't want them to see her vulnerable. They would all be there if she asked, but she couldn't let them know just how much it hurt. She didn't want anyone to see how scared she was not understanding what was happening to her.

It probably wasn't a good idea to let Aiden see it, but somehow he always knew. Damn him for getting into her heart the way he had. Most nights he was the one waking her up from the nightmares. He was the one lying awake with her because she refused to close her eyes. Aiden was the one that promised her he'd never let her be one of those bodies. He was the one that convinced her to go back to sleep. Aiden was the one she let her guard down for and it was why it hurt that much more when he let his anger get the better of him, like earlier.

"Every time I give you another chance it hurts that much more when you let me down." She let the tears fall not caring, it was partly his fault so why shouldn't he know what he did. "I didn't know him that well, but Boyd was a friend and I don't care how many times you say she did it, you were there Aiden. And today, you went after Cora like you were going kill her. She's so annoying and like Derek in ways, but she's still a good person. She just lost her friend, her pack member. You lost Ennis can't you even see what she's going through?" Lydia pulled away even though she didn't want to. She wanted to keep standing in his arms feeling safe, but she looked up meeting his eyes. "Is your heart so frozen you can't see that what you keep doing is hurting me. I care about you and you keep putting me in a place where I have to keep choosing. Instead of trying to force Ethan to end things with Danny maybe work on what you're about to lose," she pulled away feeling the fresh tears on her face. "I'm falling for you, but I can't find the next body and realize that my boyfriend did it, not again," she walked away this time wrapping her arms around herself to maybe give her own self comfort.

Aiden let out a growl wanting to punch something, anything at that moment. He had to do something or he was going do something stupid. Lydia kept getting to him and right now she had done worse than the look she'd given him in the locker room. It felt like she'd ripped his heart out or something vital because he actually hurt. He felt worse than when he first merged with Ethan.

 

~LA DE~

 

Aiden had looked everywhere he could think of to find Lydia except where she was sitting at the moment. He had about given up, but he'd found her. He had planned on going to find Ethan and convince him to leave too, but the way Ethan had been earlier he wasn't going to get him to leave Danny. He'd probably get punched again for even asking. His jaw was still sore from the sucker punch he hadn't seen coming from earlier. It was the first time in years Ethan had taken a swing at him, which had shocked the hell out of him. The look in his brother's eyes had hurt too because that had most always agreed on things.

Ethan had told him to leave if he couldn't follow orders, but he hadn't, which had led to the fight with Lydia. "Go away Aiden, I want to be alone," Lydia said not looking up knowing he was there.

"I couldn't let something happen to you because you're pissed at me," Aiden sat down on the bleachers beside her not hesitating when he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm trying to change, it's not as simple as flipping a switch. I'm not Ethan; there are too many things I've kept bottled up for way too long. I use it as a weapon to fed on when I need a reason to attack without question,"

"I'm not telling you to be your brother," Lydia sighed wanting to stay angry at him, but she leaned into him instead. "Ethan's got Danny and Danny knows nothing about our world. He's innocent in all of this; he can give your brother a safe place. What Danny does for him is more than I understand at times, but I figure he might do something that no one has done before. Danny loves him without an alerter motive behind it. You've never had that either and I'm trying, but I'm not Danny either so I'd never compare you to Ethan." She took hold of his hand that was holding onto her wrapping her fingers around his.

"Besides Ethan I haven't had a reason to love anyone else. I only knew one thing and it was kill or be killed. You got no idea how many people want us dead, Lydia. Most of them because of what Deucalion did. Some because of what we all have done, but it's more about surviving Kali and Deucalion now. They want Derek and they won't stop until they get what they want. I still got my suspicions about Ennis death. He was alive when Deucalion went in there and then dead like that."

"Then leave the pack, Aiden, every time you leave it's another chance that you won't come back. I need you okay, out of everyone you're the one that came looking just now even after I bitched at you," Lydia moved her hand from his running it under his jacket. He'd put his jacket on to hide what Cora had done until his chest had healed. He hadn't had another shirt there so he was keeping the jacket zipped up. "I don't want you to become another dead body I find,"

"I'm sorry; I'll do my best not to be one. I'll always look for you. If you want to strap on boxing gloves and hit me I won't fight back," He smiled kissing the top of her head. He would willingly do that for her too, "Do I get another chance?" he asked hoping that she would say yes. He didn't know why at times he needed her to give him that reassurance. He didn't want to be a monster and he knew he was heading for that road before Lydia. He'd done so many things without questioning it. He had become the attack dog that you let out, but Lydia's love was redefining who he was.  
"I don't think I could stop giving them to you even if I should. Just no more killing please, there is no justifying it." she looked up, "I love you,"

"I won't unless it's to save you," Aiden promised before kissing her, which was a lot better than the one from earlier in the coach's office. "I love you too, want to go make out?" he grinned.

Lydia shook her head slapping at his hand that was moving along her leg, "Only you could go from sweet to horny in a second," she kissed him again before leaning back into his arms. "Tonight after the recital, I'll even let you in my bed this time," she smiled glad that they were okay again; she hated fighting with him like this. She had picked a small one over something one night just for the make-up sex. However, this had been different. She knew that his promise was true though.

"Okay," Aiden said tightening his hold on her just enough to make his own self feel like nothing could take her from him. She was the only person he had besides his brother; he'd die before anyone messed with Lydia.

 

THE END


End file.
